


The Five (Not-So) Evil Exes

by CautionaryTales



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Grantaire talks about his exes which probably wasn't a good idea, Jealous Enjolras, M/M, Petulant Enjolras, but Enjolras did ask, enjolras and grantaire kind of have a fight, enjolras doesn't feel like he's good enough oh god baby, fluffy kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionaryTales/pseuds/CautionaryTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras asks Grantaire about his past relationships during their movie night.  As he hears about all of the other people who had Grantaire's heart at some point in time, he begins to feel insecure and tries to leave before he gets too upset.  Enjolras is petulant, Grantaire feels bad, and the situation becomes fluffy very, very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five (Not-So) Evil Exes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from a wonderful anon on Tumblr:
> 
> maybe first-time-in-a-relationship Enjolras asking Grantaire about his past relationships and being a little bit petulant?

Grantaire makes a pleased sound as he snuggles into Enjolras, “I love movie night.”

“Because it gives you an excuse to use me as a pillow?” comes the reply, tinged with laughter.

“I don’t need an excuse,” Grantaire rolls over and pokes his boyfriend’s stomach, “You’re perfect pillow material.”

“You pronounced ‘boyfriend’ wrong,” Enjolras smirks, but he feels a tendril of happiness curl and rise to the spot where R had prodded him.  They started officially dating a few weeks ago, even though Courfeyrac insisted that their arguments that lasted long after meetings finished, and often brought them to eating and bickering at opposite sides of a table, qualified as dates. 

The truth is, Enjolras thought of these sessions of debate as a sort of road toward a relationship.  He had never been with anyone before and assumed that whatever they were doing was normal.  Of course, Courfeyrac thought that this was hilarious and when Grantaire found out, he followed suit, giggling until he was gasping for breath. 

Not that that matters now, they got over the awkward confessions of interest and Enjolras is right where he wants to be: draped over Grantaire’s couch, running his fingers through matted curls. 

A smile had slowly been creeping its way onto Enjolras’ face, but it quickly fades when he realizes that Grantaire never responded to him.  He was expecting a mocking comeback, but was met with silence.  Now his boyfriend is lying back with his eyes closed, breathing evening out.

“You aren’t falling asleep on me, are you?” Enjolras strokes Grantaire’s cheek softly and chuckles when the man jumps a little.

“No, of course not,” he mumbles, “Just thinking.”

“About what?” Enjolras settles back and regards the other man carefully; his dark eyelashes flutter and open, in stark contrast to pale skin and strikingly blue irises.

“Nothing really, it’s just weird; I never imagined I would be cuddling with you.  I mean, you’re you,” Grantaire shrugs and shifts on the couch, curling closer to Enjolras and looking up at him.  “Adam and I used to do this all the time.”

“Oh, okay then,” Enjolras really doesn’t know how to respond to that and he feels something building up inside him, replacing the fuzzy contentment that had seated itself there for the past few days. 

“Yeah, come to think of it, our dates didn’t usually include conversation.  It was either sex or cuddling with him.”

The strange feels digs its fingers in and Enjolras’ lips fight to twitch downward, “What about your other partners?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras lifts one shoulder lazily; he didn’t really know what he was curious about either.  “What were they like?”

“Well, Adam was the most recent, and I basically just outlined the extent of our relationship; sad, I know,” Grantaire pauses, thinking.  “Laura and I usually ate dinner together, we would switch off cooking dessert and the regular meal.”

“I can’t cook.”

Grantaire laughs at this; the vibrations travel up Enjolras’ arm and he shivers, “Yeah, we’re going to scratch that from our list, I don’t want you burning down my kitchen.”

Enjolras feigns laughter, but it comes out bitter.  His boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice though because he has quickly moved on to the next story. 

“Haardit used to leave little envelopes under my door with tickets inside them.  He worked at the local theatre and always got me free seats.  I remember, the last one we saw was Chicago.”

“That sounds... fun,” Enjolras feels his mouth fighting against him, bottom lip trembling before he bites down on it.  “I’ve never seen a play before.”

“You’re probably not going to get tickets from me, love.”  Grantaire says, raising his brow.  “They’re really fucking expensive and I’m living on minimum wage.”

“Yeah, makes sense.”

“Let’s see, who else?” 

Enjolras recognizes the emotion that is now bubbling up into his lungs and stinging his eyes:  jealousy. 

Before he can say anything else, Grantaire continues, “both Louis and Kennedy used to write me poetry, or little stories if I wasn’t feeling too high.  I actually still have them all in a box under my bed, that’s something that I miss.”  He stops, a little smile resting on his face, eyes distant.

“Shouldn’t you be telling Jehan about this?  I’m sure he’d be a better replacement,” Enjolras winces when his voice comes out sounding childish and whiney, but there’s nothing he can do.

Grantaire’s grin fades and a furrow begins to work its way between his eyebrows, “Replacement?  Enjolras, wha-”

“I think I should go,” Enjolras stands and hesitates as Grantaire tumbles off of him, but the way that his eyes are stinging force him to move toward the door. 

“Enjolras, wait,” he feels a hand on his arm and tries to shake it off.  “Please.”

At that, Enjolras stops, taking a deep breath and turning around.  Grantaire never apologizes, this is worth hearing.  He meets his boyfriend’s eyes and hears the sound that tumbles from his mouth when he sees the tears in Enjolras’ eyes.

A soft, tentative hand is placed on his shoulder, catching at his blond curls, before he is pulled into a tight hug.  Enjolras lets a sob escape from his mouth to ease the tightness that had been building in his chest.

“I’m not good enough for you,” he whispers into Grantaire’s neck.

“Oh, Enjolras,” Grantaire breathes, petting Enjolras’ hair softly, “of course you are.  I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have started talking about all of my exes.”

“I’m the one who asked you.”

“Yes but I should have realized,” Grantaire sighs, putting his hands on the sides of Enjolras’ head and moving them face-to-face.  “Hey, hey, look at me, love.”

Enjolras slowly raises his eyes, brown meeting blue.

“There’s a reason those relationships didn’t work out, you know.”

“Yeah,” Enjolras moves to turn away again and is stopped by his boyfriend’s firm hold.  “But I can’t offer you most of the things they could, what makes you think ours will last?”

Grantaire’s lips curl upward slightly and he presses their foreheads together, “Laura snored, Haardit decided that he didn’t like guys after all, Louis yelled at me all the time, Kennedy started to become really controlling, and Adam... He didn’t... Adam cheated on me.”

“Grantaire, I didn’t-”

“I know, but that’s not what matters here.  You would _never_ do that to me Enjolras, that’s why I’m willing to give this a try.  We might argue and bicker, but you wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

Grantaire tilts his face upward and places a peck on Enjolras’ mouth.  When he pulls back, the other man makes a needy noise and rushes toward him. 

“Hey there,” Grantaire laughs and meets Enjolras halfway, lips brushing against each other.  He tilts his head and weaves his fingers into blonde curls so that he can deepen the kiss.  Enjolras smiles against Grantaire’s mouth and nibbles on his lip, rolling the skin between his teeth.

“I really like you,” Enjolras whispers into the kiss, breaking away trailing little kisses across Grantaire’s cheek.

Another chuckle shakes his boyfriend’s boy, “What a coincidence, I really like you, too.”

Enjolras laughs in response and obliges when Grantaire whines, pressing their lips together again.  After a few moments, he gently pushes the other man back and takes his hand, leading Grantaire back to the couch. 

As they flop down, Enjolras tucks himself into Grantaire’s side and turns the volume on the television up.

“We should probably talk about this,” Grantaire glances at him out of the side of his eye.

“Shhh,” Enjolras places a kiss on the tip of Grantaire’s nose, and another beneath his left ear, “watch the movie.”

Grantaire snorts in response, but settles down anyway and turns to face the screen.  “You’re such a little shit.” 

One last kiss is bestowed, on top of Enjolras’ head, curls bouncing as Grantaire pulls away.  After a few minutes, Enjolras is snoring softly and his boyfriend decides that it’s time for bed, picking him up and flicking the light off with his elbow.  As he makes his way to his bedroom, he pauses, smiling, “of course you snore.”

Enjolras sniffles in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up, and Grantaire continues making his way down the hallway.  The soft glow from the television casts a luminous glow on Enjolras’ face and he smiles down at him.  Grantaire will turn it off in the morning; he can endure one more rant from his boyfriend about conserving energy. 

Enjolras, his boyfriend; yes, he’d like to make this last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, as always, criticism and comments are always appreciated. Special thanks to my best friend enjolgay for editing this at the last minute, she is my saving grace.


End file.
